


The Worst Diner

by Violetin53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetin53/pseuds/Violetin53
Summary: Ouma drags Momota to a shitty diner.





	The Worst Diner

Friday night, and the neon pink lights of the diner illuminated their booth. Ouma smirked at Momota from across the table, and the taller boy sighed. They had decided to go out to eat, and Ouma had demanded they go to Momota’s least favourite diner because there was one dessert there he loved. Of course Ouma had to get his way, so he wouldn’t stop whining about it while they were driving. Eventually his boyfriend had given in, grumbling about how much of a brat the other was. Now he was eating his ice cream sundae, and Momota was stuck with a greasy burger that he didn’t finish. He leaned back against the baby blue seat and grit his teeth.

“Hurry it up, Ouma.” He muttered, eager to just leave already.

The shorter boy took his sweet time, purposely licking the tiny spoon clean every time. He paused mid-lick, a mischievous glint in his eye. “What’s wrong, Momo-chan? You want some ice cream?”

Momota shook his head, irritated. “I don’t wanna eat anything from here. This place sucks. Just eat your food already.”

Ouma scooped up another spoonful of his sundae, a pout on his pink lips. “Don’t rush me… you know how much I love this stuff.”

“And you know how much I hate this place. I bet that’s why we’re here.”

The other boy cocked his head as his small tongue darted out to swipe along the spoon. “Hm? What are you talking about?”

Momota caught himself watching him, before he turned his head away abruptly. “There’s seriously no other place we could’ve gone?”

“Nope! They don’t do this flavour anywhere else!” He slowly sucked the spoon into his mouth, and released it with an audible pop. “You know that, Momo-chan!”

“You’re so goddamn selfish… what about my needs?”

Ouma raised his eyebrows and chuckled before dropping the spoon into the glass bowl. “I didn’t realise Momo-chan was such a baby.”

“I didn’t realise you were such a brat!”

“Yes, you did.”

Momota groaned. “You done now? Can we go?”

“Mhm! You’re paying, right?”

“ _I’m_ paying?!”

“You promised you’d treat me, Momo-chan!”

“I didn’t promise shit!”

Ouma softened his face and smiled cutely. “Awww, c’mon… please?” He took his index finger to his chin, head tilted. The face Momota hated, because it was too fucking adorable for someone like Ouma.

He sighed. “Fine… let’s just get out of here.”

“Yaaaay! I love you, Momo-chan!”

“Fuck you.”

When they finally got into Momota’s car, it was a relief. He’d have to eat something at home after all. What a pointless outing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ouma play with his hair, twirling his dark locks between his fingers.

“So… where are we gonna go next?”

Momota started the car and began driving. “I’m going home, dunno about you.”

Ouma turned to him, confused. “Hmm? Why?”

“Because I need some real fuckin’ food, dumbass!”

“So we’re not going on a date?!” He whined.

“What the fuck was that just now?! I paid for your food and everything!”

“That was a pre-date, obviously! I need to be wined and dined!”

“You little… just be quiet.”

Ouma stuck his tongue out. “Make me!”

Momota decided to just ignore him. On the drive home, the road was quiet. They were out pretty late at night, but he didn’t mind. He preferred being able to see the stars. Eventually, they parked outside of Momota’s apartment building. He turned to Ouma.

“So, I’m gonna eat, then I’ll take you home, okay?”

“I can’t stay over?”

Momota shook his head. “No.”

“…Are you mad at me, Momo-chan?”

“What do you think? You’ve been such an asshole all day. You got a serious attitude problem.”

The shorter boy leaned over from his seat, and kissed Momota’s cheek softly. It was so gentle, and Momota turned to him in surprise. “…What?”

Ouma’s voice was soft. He licked his lips. “How about I make it up to you?” His hand stroked the taller boy’s knee lightly.

Momota raised an eyebrow. He held the other boy’s hand and steered it towards his thigh. “…Yeah?”

He smirked as he placed a wet kiss on Momota’s lips. “Yeah.”

Momota threaded his hands through violet hair and pulled him closer, licking into his mouth. Ouma ghosted his hand over the other man’s groin as they kissed, tongues teasing each other’s. He pulled on his jeans zipper, and softly bit Momota’s lower lip. He pulled away with a grin as he reached into his jeans, palming the taller man’s quickly hardening cock.

“You sure you wanna do this in the car?” Momota mumbled as he left sloppy kisses on Ouma’s neck, sucking the pale skin slightly.

Ouma moaned quietly at Momota’s mouth on him, and bit his lip as his boyfriend sucked with more intensity. “Mm… do what, Momo-chan?” He breathed, his tone teasing. 

Momota bit down on his neck, pulling back when the shorter man gasped. He licked up his throat as he growled, “I’m asking if you wanna get fucked in the car.”

The other boy gave a breathy chuckle as he pulled his hand away. “Someone’s eager… let’s go to your place.”

As soon as Momota’s door was closed, he pinned the smaller boy to the wall and smashed their lips together. Their tongues wrestled against each other, and Momota’s hand found its way up Ouma’s shirt, holding onto his waist tightly. Ouma breathed into the kiss, their wet sounds accompanied by his soft moans.

When they broke away, saliva connected them until Momota wiped his mouth. He gave him another chaste kiss before speaking, voice husky. “So… are you gonna make it up to me, or what?”

He allowed Ouma to slip out of his grasp, and their positions switched, Momota’s back against the wall. The shorter boy got on his knees, smirking up at him as he pulled Momota’s jeans down to his thighs. He started to stroke him through his boxers with one hand, and held his hip with the other. “Patience, Momo-chan…” Ouma giggled.

Momota’s cock strained against his boxers. It was always amazing to see Ouma on his knees for him, and it only served to rile him up more. He put his hand on Ouma’s head, and pulled him so his mouth was over his dick. “At least do somethin’ useful with that mouth of yours.”

“Hmm… my pleasure.” He began to suck on Momota’s bulge, his wet mouth soaking his underwear. Their eyes met, and Momota fisted his hair, urging him to get a move on. He pulled away, drooling slightly, before pulling his boyfriend’s boxers down. Ouma’s eyes widened slightly as Momota’s cock sprung out. 

“Don’t just stare at it.” He tugged his head towards his cock, and Ouma slowly dragged his tongue up Momota’s length, a teasing grin on his face as his dick twitched against him. He began to swirl his tongue around the tip of his cock, cleaning the pre-cum that had collected there.

Momota bucked his hips towards Ouma, sighing as he watched his tongue work. “Fuck…”

Ouma held onto the base of Momota’s dick before engulfing it with his hot mouth. He began to suck softly from base to tip, watching the taller man’s face as he did so. Momota involuntarily bucked his hips from the sudden sensation, making Ouma gag slightly, but he didn’t stop sucking. 

“Shit… you’re so fucking good…” Momota began to drag Ouma’s head back and forth, hitting the back of his throat with each thrust of his hips. He stared in awe at his boyfriend’s face, dark eyes watering slightly, drool escaping his mouth due to the fast pace of Momota’s thrusts. His face was flushed as he sucked, eyes cloudy with desire. His mouth felt amazing, the wet warmth dragging up his cock as Ouma’s tongue licked against his skin, adding to the pleasure. Ouma stroked what he couldn’t reach with his hand, and soft slurping noises filled the room. He’d have to stop, or he’d come. He pulled on his hair, and Ouma let go of his cock, breathing heavily as he stood back up.

They kissed each other again, Momota not minding his own taste that much. He felt Ouma reach for his cock again and start stroking him, and he stopped his hand. “Turn around for me.”

Ouma braced himself with his hands on the wall, his back arched as Momota kissed his ear, holding him by the hips. He pulled down Ouma’s jeans and boxers, leaving his ass bare as he fondled it roughly. He took a hand to his boyfriend’s lips and commanded, “Suck.”

Ouma took the fingers in his mouth and sucked hard, coating them with his saliva as Momota shoved them down his throat. He dragged his teeth against the digits as Momota pulled them out of his mouth, causing the taller man to hiss in pain.

“Stop bein’ a brat, Ouma.”

“Make me.” He sneered, turning to smirk at Momota. That smirk turned to a gasp when one of Momota’s fingers teased his hole, and he whined softly. 

Momota smirked back at the reaction, and growled into his ear, “I think I will.” 

He slowly slipped a wet finger inside of him, hearing his boyfriend whimper at the intrusion. Only his first knuckle was in so far, and Ouma was so tight around him.

“F-fuck… Momo-chan…” Ouma whined as he bit his lip, eyebrows drawn up. It spurred Momota on to slide his finger in deeper, his other hand braced against the wall.

“…That good, baby?” He breathed as he kissed Ouma’s ear, slowly pulling his finger out a little only to slide it back in deeper. He twisted the digit slightly as he started to move faster.

“D-don’t call—Ah!” Ouma gasped when he inserted another finger, filling his ass even more. “More…” He moaned, moving back against Momota.

The taller man chuckled as he licked his ear. He loved making Ouma desperate, needing to get fucked. “Be patient, I don’t wanna hurt you.” He began to scissor his fingers apart, stretching his asshole wider. Eventually, he was met with less resistance. He began to pump his fingers faster, feeling Ouma tighten and hearing him cry out when he brushed against his prostate. It only made him finger him that much harder.

“Momo-chan… c’mon…” He whimpered as he ground down onto Momota’s fingers, desperate for something more.

“Jeez… and _I’m_ the eager one?” He grinned as he turned Ouma’s flushed face towards him, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He continued to abuse his hole as he slipped in a third finger, settling on a teasing pace, one that had him entering roughly and pulling out slowly.

Ouma moaned into the kiss and his knees buckled, causing Momota to have to hold him against the wall. He didn’t think he could hold out any longer, he just wanted to fuck him already.

He pulled his fingers out as the shorter boy whimpered, looking back at him as he spat on his hand and coated his cock in saliva. As he stroked himself, he asked, “Think you’re ready?”

Violet eyes met, and Momota didn’t think he’d ever seen such a wanton look on the other boy’s face. “Fuck me…” He whined, and Momota couldn’t deny something like that.

He braced himself against the wall again, and pulled Ouma’s hips backwards towards him. He lined himself up against his hole, and bit down on the back of Ouma’s neck as he slipped inside. The tight heat surrounding him was so fucking good, along with his boyfriend’s gasp as he was filled.

“Haaah…” His voice cracked as he breathed out, Momota’s cock completely inside of him.

Momota sucked a breath in as he tried to adjust to the feeling. “Fuck, you’re so tight…” He groaned, licking a stripe up the back of Ouma’s neck. It was so hot, and Momota’s cock throbbed inside of the boy’s ass. He just wanted to start thrusting without mercy. He had to keep his cool, though.

Sweated dripped down from his forehead, and he pulled his shirt off before putting one hand on Ouma’s lower back, and another on the wall. Once he’d adjusted to the heat, he slowly pulled back, watching as Ouma’s rim stretched with the action. He felt his boyfriend shudder under his touch, and sunk back inside of him at a slow pace.

Ouma hissed as he turned his head to watch. “That’s so good…”

“…Yeah?” He grunted as he began to fuck him faster, watching as Ouma’s ass jiggled slightly with his movements.

The shorter man’s mouth hung open as he kept his hands on the wall, grinding back against him desperately. Momota’s mouth was dry as he watched Ouma get pounded, and he gripped his hips roughly as he angled his thrusts to hit his prostate.

“Fuck…! Right there…” He whimpered. His legs shook as Momota’s cock sunk into him faster and deeper, every thrust hitting the bundle of nerves.

One of Momota’s hands made its way around to Ouma’s neck. He wrapped his fingers around his throat, applying some pressure. He felt Ouma give a breathy laugh as he did.

“Yes… harder, Momo-chan…”

He growled in the shorter boy’s ear as he fucked him at a brutal pace, “You want me to choke you out, whore?”

“Yeah—” He was cut off when Momota squeezed his neck, his powerful thrusts not letting up. Momota felt his ass clench around his dick, causing him to meet more friction as he slid in. He grunted as he abused the boy’s prostate. 

“You gonna come for me?” With his other hand, he reached to stroke Ouma’s cock as he slammed into him, and he orgasmed almost instantly. His ass was almost unbearably tight as he shook, and when it loosened, Momota let go of his neck and put both hands on his hips, continuing to fuck him, seeking his own orgasm.

Ouma panted as he tried to hold himself up against the wall, letting out a drawn-out moan as his sensitive ass continued to be fucked. “S-shit… ahhh…”

Momota moaned along with him, the friction was too much, and it sent him over the edge. “Fuck…” He bit down on Ouma’s neck as he shot his cum deep inside of him, digging his nails into skinny hips as he left bite marks.

“Fuck, Momo-chan…” Ouma breathed as Momota pulled his softened cock out of him. His legs wobbled, and the taller boy caught him before he stumbled.

“Damn… you alright?” He pulled the Ouma close to him and moved his bangs, kissing his forehead.

The smaller boy leaned into the embrace and sighed. “Mhm… you just took all your anger out on me…”

“Isn’t that why you acted like a brat in the first place?”

He gave a breathy giggle as he smiled, “Wow… Momo-chan isn’t as dumb as he looks.”

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was really self-indulgent... hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
